


Under The Green

by o0DreamsHireath0o



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anime, F/M, Levi Ackerman - Freeform, Levi can’t read, Love, Pre-Attack on Titan, Prostitution, Reader Insert, Titans, Underground, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000, attack on titan - Freeform, but reader isn’t a prostitute, shingeki no kyojin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29261109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o0DreamsHireath0o/pseuds/o0DreamsHireath0o
Summary: Levi and you met in the underground by chance and immediately became part of each other’s lives.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Reader
Kudos: 35





	Under The Green

The lights held a greenish hue, it's colour permeating the air like poisonous gas. Your mother always said there was something in the air that made the people as they were: dangerous, ravenous, sinful. What stopped you from such a fate some may ask? You were pure, or that's what your mother said. 

She was a prostitute in the underground, barely anything popular but with a handsome father to bless you, ever since a child you became the lonely flower in her desolate home. He was from above ground, his disposition woven with wealth, a golden thread and a silver spoon clenched between his false teeth. And despite the belated promises he whispered as he lay with your mother, you could tell there was a care buried in those lagging actions. 

It was strange. Your father reeked of love when he visited you both, buying your mother's time to protect her from another slimy client and you from the cramped closet. But somehow in that time, love to you became a toxic notion of empty words and meek partners. You didn't see the benefit of giving your all to a stranger in hopes he'll grant your every wish but something simultaneously seemed oh-so lovely about it. 

"You are distracted little one" you father spoke softly from the other side of the tavern table. He hadn't managed to get to your mother in time so instead he was forced to wait and save you in the meantime; even if that meant only stepping away from your reception job in the brothel. 

"I am just thinking father" you mumbled from your cup of wine. 

"Penny for your thoughts then", you raised your eyes toward your father. His soft brown hair was combed back and his face was sharp and regal, very much matching the privileged clothes he wore. There was no denying he was the most striking man in the room, his air dying the atmosphere with an aristocratic elegance that never suited the grimy tavern before. 

He was royalty personified. 

You then sighed softly, "when are we going home?", 

"You want to go back to the brothel?" He questioned with a furrowed brow. 

"No. Home. The one you keep promising mother. You always leave us here in this dump expecting us to rot here until you pluck up the courage to buy us out of this hell hole", 

"You know I don't want that but things are complicated on the surface" he tried to soothe. 

"That's a lie. What could be so complicated?", 

"My reputation is frail right now, please-", 

"Then it's been frail for nineteen years. I don't want to die down here father. Mother is only growing weaker, prostitutes -even if human- have an expiration date. I am begging you" you pleaded as you took your father's hand, hoping it would cement his promises. 

"I... I apologise, but I cannot. The tensions on the surface are growing and there is a blurred line between life and death-" he placed his other hand on yours in comfort, "- I can't risk you getting hurt". 

You couldn't help it. The hope crumbled and a blazing fire filled it's place in your heart. It boiled a poison in your stomach and pooled a white heat behind your blurring eyes. 

It only took a moment for you to shake away his hands, kick yourself out of your chair and storm from the tavern. Never had you been so frustrated, you guessed wanting to prove your mind wrong is what led to this. Hope? What a fantasy, something unattainable in the Underground. 

Like the back of your hand, you walked the streets, knowing this was safe territory. The gang which held headquarters in your brothel and maintained the peace protected you in particular. You were the daughter of a powerful noble upon the surface, niece to a gang leader, your privilege in the Underground was better than most's and you accepted that without ignorance. 

Still, though, sometimes it wasn't enough. Maybe you were selfish with greed the centre of your being but each time you gave away food, repaired a woman's dress or sewn closed a man's wound, you fuelled your denial. 

Maybe freedom was just too pricy to pay. 

You had checked every day as a kid for the prices to the stairwell, your heart growing heavier each time they rose. The last time you checked you were sixteen, that's when you could no longer take the extravagant price for sunshine and sky. But then again- 

Your legs stopped themselves as you saw the sunlight create the barest shape upon the peak of steps. You could tell the guards were looking down to the shadows with a masked disgust and fear but still something tempted you to step toward them, climb that impossible path, break through the barrier of darkness. For one second you just wanted to feel the heat. 

When you came before the last stair with the sun just an inch or two from your nose, you swore you could smell the fresh air; it was clean, soothing, not one bit stuffy or dusty. But with this small taste of liberty you could feel the unsure gaze of both military police upon the precipice of freedom. 

"W-What do you think you're doing?" The one of skin and bone asked with his grip around his musket tightening considerably. You supposed the previous death threats to stairwell guards would cause such paranoia. 

"I'm sorry Sir, just give me a moment" You pleaded simply. 

"You can't be up here, if you don't intend to pay get going" the broader one bit back with a growl. 

"I'm sorry, I just wish to stay here a second, I ask nothing more of you", 

"Me neither, but I have the gun missy and I expect you down those stairs before I blow your brains out", 

"My my, what a threat-" You monotonously mocked, "- but I'm sure you'll come to regret it, so please", 

"Like fuck I will, get down!" He seethed like a rabid dog. The fear in his eyes pierced your heart but you wouldn't let them know that, all you thought was: it be a shame surface people are so full of blinding terror. 

"No", that was the last straw.

In a quick movement, with the speed of a scurrying rat, the broad one lifted his mandatory musket over his head and with violent intent, came down with a terrific blow. The action pierced the air and broke your idle mind causing fear to bleed through you immediately. It froze you body and turned each hair upon you to stand on end as if they were connected to strings and the puppeteer had stopped moving, leaving you motionless. 

Your scream was trapped in your throat but no pain blossomed upon your head, instead, the musket was blocked with a muscular forearm. It obstructed the blow and was connected to to a rather short, haggard and hard faced young man with the strangest eyes. They were small with no crease that separated brow from eyelid and no eyelashes framed his eyes, they were only skin and deep, dead, black irises. 

His whole image screamed Underground thug. 

"I didn't think you surface pigs were no better than us underground scum" the man blankly insulted, his words sardonic as his eyes glared daggers into my attacker. 

"What're you saying, brat?",

"I didn't know Sina men hit women. I guess that makes you worse than underground scum", the broader man went to attack again in blind rage, his vision going red before your ally (and you use that word loosely) practically monouvered him over his muscular shoulder and threw him onto the steep, worn steps. It was a flash of movement to everybody and then the towering MP was a coughing and wheezing mess as he arched off his aching back; suddenly the monster was a mouse. 

It was soon after that a tight grip clasped your wrist and pulled you behind it. It took you a long moment to realise you were running for dear life but after that a smile has bloomed and curled your lips until a song-song laughter escaped your mouth. That's all this second, minute, who-knows-what was, it was a combination of near death as you were whisked away by a tall, dark, stranger and drowned in nervous chuckles. You could tell the man dragging you was tired of his damsel's reaction but this was all too entertaining. 

What a way to start the day, you thought as you picked up speed. 

Soon enough, after running from the MPs until off the face of the walls, you stopped in an alley-way next to a food market. You were made of heavy breaths, beads of heavy, salty sweat and a dizzy smile until you calmed yourself and finally looked to your saviour. 

"I guess I owe you Mr" You gulped from the lack of breath. 

"No need, just don't be a moron next time" he humphed. 

"A moron? That's what they call desperation nowadays, huh?", 

"Desperation is one way to put it" he shrugged one-sidedly as you both proceeded to watch each other from opposite sides of the alley. 

"I supposed it was an attempt at freedom" you chuckled falsely. 

He clearly noticed the façade with that raise of an eyebrow, "what's in your next attempt then?". 

Your mind darkened unlike your carefree expression, "persuasion" you simply spoke, making sure to pronounce each syllable. 

"You don't look like a whore" he scoffed as he readjusted a bag on his shoulder, you hadn't noticed until then. 

"I'm not, it seems like my destiny though if I don't get out soon", 

"What's kept it off your doorstep then?", 

"My father, mostly my uncle but my mother isn't making enough to board both her and I", 

"If you have a father why hasn't he taken you in?" he asked, not really knowing why he himself was talking to you. He was late to meet Farlan but -to be honest- you seemed too precious to leave alone. 

When you answered with pointing to the closest thing the underground had to a sky, Levi nodded in understanding. 

"He visits but he says it's complicated, that he has a 'reputation to protect'" you quoted with a mocking hand gesture. 

"At least he visits", 

"Maybe that makes it worse", 

"I wouldn't know", you did a once over of the man before you. He was shorter than you initially suspected, and against the underground's perpetual layer of filth, he was typically well groomed. 

"What about you, Mr Mysterious? Anything you could give this poor damsel?" You teased before you pushed off the brick wall and landed beside him; you supposed too close to the bag as he removed it from one shoulder to the next.  
He then roved his dead eyes from your own, to your feet and back up, assessing you like a potential threat. 

"I didn't ask for you life story" he dodged. 

"Well, you asked questions still. You owe me one, I don't even know your name" you mentioned to his immediate annoyance. You could tell from the get-go he wasn't a people person, more like a lone wolf.   
"Let me start then, I'm (Y/N) and you are...". 

Your goading did little in the beginning until he sighed and relinquished his stoic disposition, "its Levi". 

"Well that's a start, thanks for saving me by the way. I don't know what my uncle would do if he saw me with a black eye and concussion" you chuckled awkwardly before finally pushing off the wall and out of the alley.

✁⚋⚋⚋⚋⚋⚋

Levi had a plan: bribe himself onto the surface, collect the delivery of gas for the 3DM Gear Farlan had found and then return back inconspicuously. It was you rowing with the MPs that ruined everything. 

The first thing he thought was: Farlan got antsy and had f*cked it, but instead, it was you. You were standing against minimal sunlight but you were still so radiant with a simple expression of closed eyes and a soft smile. 

You seemed too innocent. 

He thought maybe you were a Sina woman that accidentally dropped into the underground (even if that seemed unrealistic), or maybe you were deranged, crazy even. But he'd seen that look on too many trapped in the darkness to think you were anything but normal. 

Then he hears you:

"I'm sorry, I just wish to stay here a second, I ask nothing more of you", 

"Me neither, but I have the gun missy and I expect you down those stairs before I blow your brains out", 

"My my, what a threat but I'm sure you'll come to regret it, so please", 

"Like fuck I will, get down!",

"No", 

From that moment on his mind was a blur, completely running on instinct until he reached the alley. It was still dark and dingy but somehow you still maintained your light, forcing him to lower his eyes when he found himself focusing on the red flush of your cheeks and the baby hairs escaping your hair tie. 

It was strange, taking notice of a woman more than usual. Normally, it was to assess for weapons or if they were women of ill-repute. This time round, while you spoke, he took note of every little nuance that made you up from the perfectly sewn hem of your blue dress, the small opal earrings upon your ears and the dimples that fattened up when you smirked or smiled. 

"Let me start then, I'm (Y/N) and you are...". 

"its Levi".

It seemed from that day on Levi kept running into the girl of sunlight. In the market, on deals, at the tavern with your father and behind the brothel reception playing with your hair and reading the newest book a client gifted your mother.

"Hi there stranger" you smirked from your seat, chewing on some fudge   
-favour of your father- as you looked up at Levi. Because of the chair you were significantly shorter and Levi internally revelled in that fact. 

"What are you doing?" He asked gruffly.

"The usual: reading, eating sweets, hoping the mistress won't catch me slacking off" you smiled to the handsome man before you. By this point, you were pretty sure you wanted more than friendship with the dangerous thug. 

"That doesn't sound like you" He sarcastically countered. 

"Oh but you're such a bad influence. I should report you to the MPs", 

"Like you would", you stood from your seat and slipped a piece of fudge in between his thin lips. 

"Like I could... now what are ya here for? Rose has been our most popular with that pretty, long hair of her's and Fiona is better for the rough stuff, she seems more your speed-", 

"What about you?", did you heart ever stop like it did then? 

"P-Pardon?" You spluttered in utter shock. 

Levi kept his stare, his depths closing into yours like predator warning prey. Why couldn't they be easier to read? Why did your good, stranger friend have to be such an enigma? 

"I'm joking you idiot" he scoffed before ruffling your hair.

"Hey! I'm not an idiot!" You huffed, thankfully taking the chance to change the subject. 

"What else could you be?", 

"Well at least I can read", 

"That's not my fault, who has time for that pointless sh*t anyway?", 

"Smart folk" you pointed to hear a sharp 'tch' escape from between his teeth. 

"Not like there's people around to teach it, then we wouldn't be stuck down here", 

"Well, My father taught me-" you mentioned with a light smile, "- I could do the same for you. You interested?". 

Did he really want to say no? Truth be told, did he have an excuse? Farlan was off doing his own thing like Levi was, keeping check on their place, making sure it wasn't being raided every hour or so. He had no jobs, everyone was getting their own hands dirty for the week and he had no one to take care of. What was stopping the man of small stature and secluded strength from spending once a week reading? Dignity maybe? 

"Alright! I'll take that as a yes. Meet me at the fountain in the square in the evening, on Sunday" You chirped. 

"Why then?" Levi asked as he ran his gaze over your lashes. 

"Tavern And brothels offer half price on Sunday nights, now get going before the mistress sees you, she'll think you're an undercover MP with how many times you come in and don't buy", 

"Maybe the person I want doesn't have a price" he smirked as he leaned across the desk, his eyes narrower than normal when he looked upon you. Maybe you had fudge on your chin? 

"Then isn't she free for anyone?", how you wished it was you. 

"That's the problem... see you Sunday   
(Y/N)", 

"See you then stranger".

✁⚋⚋⚋⚋⚋⚋

Teaching Levi to read was harder than putting the brothel's children to sleep. He got frustrated, excited, unbelievably bright when he pronounced a word correct first try. It was like this for many weeks more, up until you both became twenty-one and twenty-seven. 

You had been friends for one-and-a-half-years and despite never getting anywhere farther than 'more than friends, less than lovers' you relished in every moment you spent with Levi. 

Showing you his secret patch of sunlight was what cemented your feelings. 

The space was a circle of rubble, plagued with vines and shrubbery that escaped the confines of stone just to reach sun. And the sky, it stretched for miles more than that hole in the ceiling, further than your eyes could see and Levi could tell this was your favourite thing since learning to read. Your hair matched the day and the rays of shine it dyed you, you were brighter here, no longer hidden in rubble. Levi, your mother, father, uncle and even yourself knew that was less than you deserved. 

You read here as well, dubbing it your new secret spot as he laid his head on your lap and listened to the vibrations of your voice flutter softly against his eardrums. You would let him play with your hand as you eloquently spoke in poet's tongue, idly curling and uncurling your fingers and running his calloused digits against the creases in your palms. It would tickle and send shivers up your spine and you let that pleasure continue until you'd read the book cover to cover. Never had you felt so at peace, your mind like a empty void full of endless possibility, much like the sky. 

"You never read to me Levi" you pointed out after finishing one poem: 'Eulalie'.

"I like hearing you" he mumbled with a fatigued tone. 

"I know-" you sighed as you raked your hand through his raven locks, "- but what if one day my throat hurts, who's going to take over?", 

"No one, we'll head back, get you a drink and call it a day, what else?", you sighed deeply with subdued frustration.

"Why can't you just try, Levi?", 

"Because I don't want to", 

"But I want you to, I always read. Please?", 

"No (Y/N)", 

"Oh come on Levi, it's not so bad just-", 

"Didn't I say f*cking no!". 

You immediately flinched back in reply, your body rigid under the huffing man. 

"(Y/N)...", 

"Don't worry, it was silly of me to ask" you smiled before a shaky breath escaped your quivering lips. 

Soon enough, which also meant right away, you wiggled out from under him and stood quick in an attempt to escape. He never raised his voice like that to you before, it was more than scary, it drained the blood from your face, froze your blood, choked your neck with an invisible hand of aggression. 

You didn't like it when people got violent, it reminded you all too much of being stuck in that closet as a kid and watching men being too rough with your mother. 

"It's stupid", you stopped in your tracks when you heard his tired voice cut through the tension.   
"I stumble through the words, I pronounce everything incorrect at some point and you just do it so nicely, it flows. When you read it's like a good cup of tea". 

You couldn't help but burst out laughing despite the tension, it was a nervous cross relieved bout of giggles that lightened the previously daunting atmosphere of the room. 

"That's quite an analogy my friend", 

"I'm not exactly that pot guy", 

"Poe, Edgar Allen Poe Levi", 

"See what I mean-" his hands ran through his hair, "- this is what I'm trying to say. It's sounds better from you like-", 

"Like a good cup of tea, yeah, I know" you chuckled before dropping to his side and leaning your head against his hard shoulder. 

It felt like home being beside him. 

"So I don't have to read for you?", 

You shook your head, "not yet at least, I'll be waiting though". 

"Yeah, I trust you will", you adjusted your head to look up at him and found your nose skim against his own. 

"Levi...", 

"Yes" you watched his Adam's Apple rise and fall. 

"When are you gonna stop being a b*tch and kiss me?", 

"When you clean your mouth out with soap", 

"Says you stranger". 

So you gripped his collar and pulled him in like a breath of fresh air- finally free from green poison.


End file.
